totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Akademicki festiwal
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 13. Konwersacje trwają od 04.07.2013.W dniu 05 .07.2013 pojawi się monitorowane zadanie o 18:00 . Nie wiem dokładnie ile będzie trwało xD Będzie monitorowane. Akademik Po zadaniu zawodnicy zostali odesłani do pokoi a prowadzący poszedł na swoje trzecie piętro. Catherine układała origami. Catherine: Yey! <3 Po zrobieniu papierowego łabędzia rzuciła go do sterty papierowych łabędzi liczących około setki. Natomiast Aisha bujała się na lampie. Po chwili spadła z lampą na łożko rozwalając je. Aisha: 'Ups... ''Wstała i wywaliła lampę przez okno. Potem to samo zrobiła ze zniszczonym łożkiem. '''Aisha: '''Lubię sprzątać. <3 Festiwal na placu , przed Akademikiem ''Po wielu przygotowaniach stażyści przygotowali średniej wielkości scenę ozdobioną kilkoma dakoracjami. Na jednym z fotelów siedział Vince. Wziął megafon i zaczął krzyczeć. '' '''Vince : '''Zaawodnicy zapraszam na wyzwanie ! ''Wyłączył a po chwili zeszli zawodnicy. '' '''Vince : '''Witam was na kolejnym zadaniu. Dzisiaj wymyśliłem coś co wam się spodoba. Jako że w roku szkolnym sa jakieś imprezy , czy to sportowe , czy to artystyczne , czy to inne , więc i dzisiaj zrobimy sobie konkurs. Konkurs aktorski. Ale na czym polega ? ''Obrócił się w skazał na scenę. '' '''Vince : Po kolei każdy z was będzie podchodził na scenę i odegra samotnei dwie scenki. Po kolei będę mówił jakie i będę was wywoływał. Osoba która przedstawi scenkę najlepiej i najciekawie wygra. A jako że ostatnio wyszły komplikacje to dzisiaj wyjątkowo będziecie mogli oddać po dwa głosy na dwie różne osoby. I tym razem poczekamy na wszystkie głosy i inna informacja. Gdy ktoś zagłosuje nie ma potem odwołania ! Choć nie wiem czy głosy i tak coś dadzą Więc .. Wskazał na Aishę i poprosił by weszła na scenę. '' '''Vince : '''Więc zaczniesz pierwsza. Każdy ma piętnascie minut na jedną scenkę. A rolę jaką masz odegrać przedstawia się w tej scenerii. Jesteś jedyną osobą w Nowym Yorku , mieszkasz w opuszczonym wierzowcu gdzie co noc polują na ciebie zombie. Pokaż mi jak byś się zachowywała , co robiła .. I zaczynaj ! ''Po kilkunastu minutach Aisha wchodzi gotowa na scenę, która przypomina ciemny korytarz. W tle słychać grzmoty i jęki zombie. Zaczyna się nerwowo rozglądać. Aisha: 'Muszę znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę przed nimi... Nie chcę skończyć jak ta sprzątaczka, której zmasakrowane ciało wczoraj znalazłam... ''Do drzwi zaczynają dobijać się zombie. 'Aisha: '''Nie dam wam mojego mózgu! Jest mój i kocham go! ''Podniosła dosyć dużego kaktusa. 'Aisha: '''Będę się nim bronić. Prędzej ja was zjem, niż wy mnie! ''Nagle drzwi zostały rozwalone. 'Aisha: '''Dobra, wiem co zrobię. Czas zaryzykować! ''Pobiegła w stronę zombie wymachując na wszystkie strony kaktusem. Później już było słychać tylko jej krzyki oraz dalsze pojękiwania zombie. Jakiś czas później wróciła do budynku cała zakrwawiona. 'Aisha: '''To było trudniejsze, niż myślałam. Pogryźli mnie trochę, ale to ja zwyciężyłam i nie dałam się zabić! Przynajmniej dzisiaj. ''Spojrzała się w stronę zniszczonych drzwi. 'Aisha: '''Niedługo mogą wrócić... ''Koniec. Vince zaklasnął z wrażenia. '''Vince : Wspaniale , trochę nie wiem skąd miałaś kaktusa , ale zapewne był w mieszkaniu a każdy musiał się obronić. Brawo. Vince spojrzał się na zawodników którzy zignorowali zasanie. Vince : 'Dobrze więc czas na kolejnego zawodnika.. ale z powodu braku chętnych. Aisho pozostań na scenie. ''Zakrwawiona szostała na scenie. '' '''Vince : '''Więc twoją drugą scenką jest następująca sceneria. Własnie obudziłaś się z koszmaru , ale zauważasz że budzisz się na łące kwiatów które mówią i są obrzydliwie miłe , wołół śpiewają ptaki , słoneczko świeci a nad tobą rozpromienia się kolorowa tęczna wokół której latają białe pegazy. Wystylizowana jakbyś przeżyła koszmar jesteś , więc zapewne dobrze ci pójdzie. Więc akcja ! ''Po chwili wystrój sceny zmienił się w łąkę. xD Aisha gwałtownie budzi się na ławce. 'Aisha: '''OMG, śniło mi się coś strasznego! Jakieś zombie i te sprawy... ''Zaczyna się rozglądać po bajkowej scenerii. 'Aisha: '''Gdzie ja jestem? Trafiłam do raju? A może już nie żyję?! ''Nagle odzywa się do niej pewien kwiat. 'Kwiat: '''Witaj piękna istoto. '''Aisha: '''Ty umiesz mówić? I jaka znowu piękna istota? Wyglądam jakby mnie właśnie autobus potrącił. '''Kwiat: '''Nawet pod tymi plamami krwi można zauważyć twoje piękno. '''Aisha: '''Okej... Więc teraz powiedz mi przedziwny kwiacie, co ja tu robię? '''Kwiat: '''Uderzyłaś się w swoją cudną głowkę i po ostatnich przejściach masz lekkie halucynacje. Ale czy ten świat, do którego trafiłaś, nie jest piękny? '''Aisha: '''Oczywiście, że jest. <3 Zawsze chciałam znaleźć się w takim miejscu. <3 Ale skoro to są halucynacje, to co ja tak naprawdę robię? '''Kwiat: '''Nic takiego. Stoisz w zwykłym parku i gadasz do kwiatka. Możliwe, że przestraszyłaś kilku ludzi swoim zachowaniem i wyglądem, ale kto by się tym przejmował. '''Aisha: '''Masz rację. ^^ Zastanawia mnie jeszcze, co mi się stało, bo nic nie pamiętam... '''Kwiat: '''Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ale jeśli chcesz, to na poprawę humoru możemy pojeździć sobie na jednorożcu. '''Aisha: '''Ooo, bardzo chętnie! ^^ ''Aisha wzięła kwiatka ze sobą i radośnie pobiegła w stronę tęczy szukając jednorożca. Koniec. '''Vince : Widzę tutaj na scenie nową gwiazdę. Gratulacje. Aisha pobiegła gdzieś z kwiatem a Vince spojrzał się na zawodników. Vince : 'Więc ktoś oprócz Aishy wystąpi z was ? ''Spoglądał na nich , czekając aż ktoś okaże zainteresowanie. '''Vince : Nie chcecie chyba nie zdobyć nietykalności ? Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. '' '''Vince :' Ktokolwiek ? Wiecznie czekać nie będę. Millie:'Ja mogę (Pamiętaj że to z telefonu xd) '''Vince : '''Dobrze .. proszę na scenę. ''Milie poszła w stronę sceny. '' '''Vince : '''Więc twoją scenką jest domek Kleina. Właśnie obudziłaś się w jego łóżku związana łańcuchami. On właśnie przyniósł ci śniedanko w którym obok leżały nożyczki dla sadystów. Więc akcja ! (masz czas do 19:55 na pierwszą scenkę xD) '''Millie: '''Co do cholery się dzieje O.o Wiedziałam że nie powinnam była brać tej niebieskiej tabletki... ''Nagle Millie zaczęła się ruszać żeby wydostać się z pod łańcuchów.Szybko się jej to udało.Ale Klein nie dał jej uciec łapiąc ja za ramiona i przykładając jej nóż z rączka w kształcie dildo xD '''Klein: '''Myslalas że tak łatwo uciekniesz?Najpierw śniadanie <3 Naleśniki w kształcie dildo. '''Millie: No dobrze ._. Ale poproszę drzemik <3 (Tak oto zakończyła się krótka historia xD A krótka z racji tego że moje tempo pisania na telefonie jest okropne ._.) Vince : Cóż .. ale przynajmniej coś . Machnął ręką i zmienili po raz kolejny scenerię na szarą , ponurą ulicę. '' '''Vince : '''Więc twoim drugiem występem jest następująca akcja. Właśnie się dowiedziałaś , że straciłaś psa którego zabiła twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka a rodzice wyznali ci prawdę , że kochali cię mniej od niego i wyrzucili cię na ulicę. Więc akcja ! '''Millie:'(na kolanach)' '''Niech ja tylko znajdę tą wredną zolze przez która wylądowałam na tym bruku a ja zabije ._. ''Przypadkowo akurat przechodziła obok xD Przyjaciółka: '''O siemka Millie <3 Pomyślałam że wpadnie i pomogę cu się urządzić pod jakimś mostem ^^ '''Millie: Ty! To ty mnie w to wpakował Cindy! Cindy: Ale niby jak o.o Millie :'''Zabilaś tego cholernego psa przez którego mnie wywalili! '''Cindy: '''A to nie był kot ? xD Ja chciałam spróbować satanizmu ^^ Wybacz mi ;( '''Millie: '''Ale pod warunkiem że znajdziesz mi jakiś fajny most :D '''Cindy: '''Zgoda <3 (Wiem że kompletnie bez sensu ale pisałem na szybko i bez pomysłu xd) '''Vince : '''W porządku , chocią wystapiłaś. Mimo że któtkie to jednak nawet mi się podobało. Więc daje teraz krótką chwilę dla pozostałych. ''Spojrzał na zagubioną Catherine oraz Rafaela. '' '''Vince : '''Więc .. któreś z was wystąpi jeszcze zanim nie stracę cierpliwości ? Gdy jego cierpliwość się skończyła rzucił nerwowo swoim głośnikiem. '''Vince : '''Nie chce wam się więc trudno .. Czekałem wystarczająco długo więc .. ruszamy na eliminacje ! Eliminacje '''Vince : Więc jak się domyśliliście jedna osoba będzie nietykalna i tą osobą będzie Aisha. Odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty i masz medal. Rzucił jej medal. '' '''Vince :' Więc jako że została wasza trójka a każdy z was by zagłosował zapewne na pozostałą dwójką , bo wykluczam że na siebie albo na nietykalnego oddalibyście głosy więc Aisha , jako że jest nietykalna i ma podwójny , decydujący głos wybierze teraz osoby na które głosuję. Więc .. Aisho liczę że słusznie wybierzesz. Wybierzesz kogoś kto się wogóle nie postarał czy może jednak kogoś kto jest twoim wrogiem. Decyzja nalezy do ciebie. Poprosił by podszedła do niego. '' '''Vince : '''Więc prosze oddaje głos. Kogo pierwszego odstrzelisz do opuszczenia. '''Aisha : '''Cóż .. pierwszy głos będzie na ... Rafaela ! ^^ '''Vince :' Dobrze ! Rafael , więc niestety opuszczasz grę. A kolejny ? Aisha : '''Hmm .. ''Zastanowiła się . Wzięła medalik w rękę. '' '''Aisha : Myślę że .. Niespodziewanie rzuciła medalikiem w Catherine. Aisha : Milie powinna odpaść ! ^^ . Vince : Więc postanowione. Milie i Rafael dziękuję za grę , ale odpadacie ! Oboje poszli w stronę autokaru i odjechali. '' '''Vince :' Catherine i Aisho ! Witam was w finale ! Obie podskoczyły z radości. '' '''Vince :' Więc czeka nas starcie między straszną wariatką która niezaprzeczalnie wymiatała nad rywalami , oraz cudowną słodką Cat , która otrzymała drugą szansę i dała radę zajść daleko. Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki